<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oath of Blood sequel by BridgerEzra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839364">Oath of Blood sequel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgerEzra/pseuds/BridgerEzra'>BridgerEzra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Making Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgerEzra/pseuds/BridgerEzra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the New Republic Sabine and Ezra are reunited after Ezra has been away for several months.but he has no idea what he wating for him! Smut sex ...threesom ou can find first chapitre Oath of Blood By: rudebeast1234</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger/Ketsu Onyo/Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the first chap was writing By: rudebeast1234 under the name:Oath of Blood you should check it out</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock knock.</p><p>The voices echoed through the quiet room, Ezra opened his eyes feeling heaviness on his chest seeing Sabine pillow his chest,her small nose snoring and her wide open mouth letting her saliva dropping down to his ribs.</p><p>That's what comes with any relationship and he didn't hate it. And one of his greatest pleasure and happiness see her like that. free from all the burden of raises his head giving her forehead a kiss… yesterday was wild for them reaching across her body-hugging her ties letting his palm fall to her ass squeezing it...Not enough to wake her up just feeling her body! He can't wait to spend all day making love.</p><p>Knock Knock then a voice says, Master Jedi…Are you there?!</p><p>Ezra was frustrated he really wants to spend all day there away from the rebellion and Jedi didn't pass a day and they send him a mission he rolled his eyes in disbelief. Can the force give him a break?</p><p>He gently raised Sabine's face slowly sliding underneath of her trying his best to no-wake her up.</p><p>"Ezra?!" Trying, opens her face he whispers in her ear: I am here! starting playing with her hair she soon returns to sleep.</p><p>Knock Knock. "Coming!" crunching his teeth trying his best controlling his the room trying finds his clothes scattered around he just wears his pants. Then moving to the door to meet the annoying visitor.</p><p>It was a young boy barely calling it a teenager short black hair with bright blue eyes staring at his amazement. Wearing a Lothalian clothes It was not usual for him to see this kind of soldier most veteran either resign or demobilized. The war is over and they fill the gap with this green some of them even get a salary. For the war and a rebellion is just a fashion that they need be part of it. He didn't hate Mon Mothma disarming the New Republic policy or using this children. Sometimes he forgets how young he was when joining this war and he still is fighting and like it will never end.</p><p>"Master Jedi?" The boy asks him. Ezra wears a gentle smile. "Yes?"</p><p>He gave him a datapad telling him an urgent message from General Hera. Ezra felt tight on his chest. He didn't expect her to reach him this fast this when he goes to the ship rather than scrolling the information and dozen of messages from the elite of Lothal.</p><p>The boy kept staring at Ezra for he is a legend, their hero, the shining star of Lothal, the voices of freedom. He faces the monsters, Vader, twice and he takes Grand Moff Tarkin's Star Destroyer. He even heard a rumour that he can take one down alone and he did forget his miraculous win against Thrawn. Can he lead a pack of flying monsters? Is he even human? He still has his duo poster of Luke Skywalker. Maybe he got a glance of his weapon. The lightsaber he looks at his belt but there was nothing. Only his room? He moves his eyes behind, searching.</p><p>Is that? In his bed was a woman long blue hair barely cover her backhand falling out of the bed showing her pressing breast?! Does he know that hair is she the Phoenix Squad leader? He stood on his toes trying to get a clear look at the face.</p><p>Foom!</p><p>The door close looking up sees the Jedi staring at him. "Anything else?"</p><p>No sir!" He runs and didn't dare to look back he can feel the cold stare piercing his back. No one says Jedi can be this scary.</p><p>Looking at the boy running, Ezra start hitting his head with a datapad. These days, he easily gets angry. This feeling inside his heart wishes he forgets.</p><p>Entering his room Sabine was already awake covering her chest with the sheet. Even after these years she still shies away.</p><p>Who is on the door?" Ezra sat next to her giving her the datapad. Reaching it by her right keeping her left on the sheet. Hera? She didn't even need to read.</p><p>Sabine said. "You know what she wants?" Ezra let his head fall on her feet. "She wants me to train Jacen!" He closed his eyes.</p><p>The boy was a force user like Kanan. The moment he returns she didn't stop asking him to take the kid and make him a Jedi.</p><p>"You know you can't run from this. Just say you don't?" the voice of Sabine ringing on his head as she kicking his head.</p><p>"Stop it that hurts!" he tries to cover his head! She stops her leg saying, "Are you afraid that much you will never know without you trying?"</p><p>A moment of silence. Ezra raises his head saying, "Let me brush your hair."</p><p>Ezra pulled her closer to him, placing her between his thighs. Taking her blue long hair started brush could feel his warm body against her own. She misses him so much as one of his hand starts playing with her nipple. But she knows he just runs from their talk but she herself don't know how. She tells him about her promise as she starts playing with her toes. She will open that later. Not now.</p><p>Sabine says, "There is always Luke."</p><p>Luke Academy, The New Jedi Order where Luke start teaching some younglings. He even asks for Hera to send her son there and help Ezra to be a teacher, who didn't give him an answer.</p><p>Ezra chuckled. "I think that's the problem."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Ezra stopped brushing her hair. "He never ask me why I came back suddenly."</p><p>Sabine laughed. "Did something happened?" Turning around and seeing his eyes she knows to nail it. "Something happened. Tell me."</p><p>"No word out! But I think he and Mara knows he push his finger into the circle."</p><p>Sabine was silence, trying to believe that Mara Jade was an enemy in the past two years she and Ezra especially hunt for her and nearly die and the time when they met the orphan sisters. In the end, they beat her the more she let them. Luke influenced her to join them and she gave valuable information. Even wild rumour of Palpatine secret apprentice! What they spent last months doing?</p><p>"Is this her plan all along? Targeting Luke? This will be a great danger."</p><p>Sabine was in shock she felt something between them but falling in love.</p><p>Ezra says, "You understand?"</p><p>"Do you trust her?"</p><p>Ezra lifts his hand from her chest looking into her eyes. "The truth I don't. Luke believe you can overcome the dark side there is a second chance for you."</p><p>"You don't?"</p><p>"Attachment! With a worried voice the bond we make in our life. Luke may fall in love but what happens if you lost that person! If they get hurt."</p><p>"I think Luke is stronger than that. He lost so many."</p><p>"Yes, it is Mara who worries me. She is like a kid who starts learning about the human life. The dark side is not river that you can build a sam to contain it. It is a bomb that will explode anytime you lose your temper. If anything happens to you some time I don't think what kind of hell I may."</p><p>"Stop!" Sabine says as she put her finger on his mouth. "Don't do that, don't ever use me like the end I mark you're for lives, my love!"</p><p>She moves her head to his shoulder where her bite mark exists. The scars didn't fade their first intimate time. The day that Bo-Katan started the rebellion.</p><p>She starts sucking the mark, moaning his name. He knows this will take some time.</p><p>She refuses to let him mark her. It was like the ring in marriage for Mandalorians.</p><p>He asks Fenn Rau why she refused that, who simply showed him his mark and say he is been waiting for 30 years for Bo Katan to let him mark her. Mandalorians and their nonsense aren't this, like the rings. Why he can't?</p><p>He moves his finger between her thighs pushing it inside."Ahhhh! Ezra, stop!"</p><p>As his thumb found her clit, he leaned near her ears so she could easily feel his breath whispering, "I thought you loved it."</p><p>He starts Wiggled his finger inside her womanhood. "Oh, Ezra!"</p><p>Feeling her lips against his neck, her hands against his chest, moaning his name, he pushed her back to the bed, stroking her hair as she spreads her legs wide open welcoming his fingers. "I know you want it."</p><p>"Yes, I want it," she responded as her cries became louder and louder, with her pussy tightened so forcefully on his finger. He knew she was about to cum so he sinks his finger deep inside her curving it up as he hit her G point, her orgasm crashed over her body as she starts tingling. "Ahhh, Yesss, Ahhhhhh, Ezra."</p><p>Ezra takes his finger out and starts sucking every drop. "Sweet, as always."</p><p>Catching her breath. "You are the best," a compliment he gets used to it and never stops enjoying it. He pressed his mouth against her, his tongue searched for hers when they meet, in a playful dance.</p><p>It was his way to thank her, as they break their dance to catch their breath. He expects her to scream. "Fuck me," he looks into her almond eyes full of life but it can't hide her worry he reaches back to her breast start sucking them.</p><p>"What worry you?" he asked her.</p><p>Sabine takes a breath, trying to catch her courage."I need a favour."</p><p>Ezra moves his hand, pinching her nipple. "Ask anything? Anal toy?"</p><p>"Not the usual favour," she laughed. He raised his head moving to her neck as he starts kissing it. "Anything for my love."</p><p>"I want you to Fuck someone."</p><p>Strike to the point it was the best way to let this weight out of her chest. The beast who ravaging her neck turned into stone, she could feel the cold sweat running on her back, he raises his head staring into his wide-open blue eyes! Like the sea she felt sinking deep inside. She was too close to panic to catch her breath. She can't talk!</p><p>"You didn't lose me in some sabaac game."</p><p>"I will never do that!"</p><p>"Like that time in Cloud City," he smiled as he tried his best to calm her.</p><p>"That was one time and I won the game."</p><p>Ezra chuckled, rolling his eyes. He still remembered using the force to win that game. As he moved to sleep next her his hand reaching her stomach and started rubbing it. Strangely, Sabine like that.</p><p>"So, who should I fuck?"</p><p>"Ketsu!"</p><p>Her sister-in-blood. He was friends with her. But this looks so strange even for her, she usually likes to tease him, grabbing his ass, flirt with him, but sleep with him?</p><p>Ezra raised his head asking, "Why?"</p><p>Sabine turn her head away, giving him her back. Ezra sensed some fear in her. He pushed her close to him as his mouth kiss his shoulder. He could feel her relax.</p><p>Sabine says, "She is my sister and because our vows the oath of blood, she can sleep with you one time. It is an old tradition. It means nothing now."</p><p>Yes, another weird thing about Mandalorians. Oath blood? He never learns about this.</p><p>"So why she wants it now?"</p><p>"She just wants to spit on my face. Humiliate me, question my loyalty, and the worth of my words. She knows I will never let a soul take you from me."</p><p>"I though you are friends like sisters? This makes no sense. Sabine tell me the truth, I will never get angry."</p><p>Sabine pushed his hand away and rose from the bed, screaming. "Because I am a coward ,Ezra. I always am. Running away from my mess and this just one of them. You deserve better than that Ezra. I am just…I shouldn't…Ezra!"</p><p>Ezra rushed and hugged her. "No more words, please. I don't want to see you like this."</p><p>"I shouldn't asked. It is okay."</p><p>He dragged her back to the bed, pushes her to his chest, she kept crying. Ketsu! Why she does that to her little sister, Sabine always hold the deep wound in her heart! She kept crying all night. He tries his best control his anger but he will make Ketsu suffer!</p><p>Krownest</p><p>The home planet of Clan wren, Sabine watched as their ship get closer and closer, she sneaks a glance at Ezra who was silent all the way of the trip. It didn't take much before two fang ships intercept them, hearing respond using Mando'a. His speech was rusty but enough to come a long way.</p><p>Special when he affirms she is with him. Did he say, wife? The two ships follow them into the atmosphere of the planet, before a pullback to their patrol.</p><p>"Your speech is getting better." Ezra smiled as he moves the ship down to the mountain. "Still not that great but I need your help this will not be an easy landing."</p><p>There was a big blizzard hitting the mountain. The Gauntlet was a big ship but it was building for a transporter, not a quick manoeuvre. So it was hard to control as the ship starts shaking, the landing zone before the house was small, it will not be a good idea to befall into the frozen lake.</p><p>"Looks like we are late," as the yellow paint of Ketsu ship barely cleared under the heavy snow.</p><p>They land safety near the Shadowcaster as the door opened. They felt how strong is the blizzard. Ezra pushed her close to his body. both navigating their way to the house.</p><p>As they are walking up the stairs, they heard a voice. "You two take your time," as Ketsu reached to them, helping them to finished the last steps of the stairs.</p><p>Sabine said, worrying. "Did you wait for us here?"</p><p>Ketsu point to the door. "It was for someone. Just open it please, I am frozen."</p><p>The house was empty. All the members of her family are already in the capital for the wedding, so they have the house to themselves for two days. Intel the wedding, she hopes to finish the promise tonight.</p><p>Ketsu was wearing an owl helmet, the last one gets destroyed as her purple colour fade away replace with the blue one, the royal guard colour, The Protector!</p><p>Looks like she sneaked from her duty as she is holding a bug behind her back, not a good sign. The house was empty you can hear the echo as they walk.</p><p>"You are lucky living in a big house like this, but the cold, how you can survive in this kind of weather isn't that right Ezra."</p><p>But the Jedi didn't respond just pass her. He didn't bother to look at her like she didn't exist.</p><p>"Follow me," as she is pointing with her head. Sabine says, "Leading the way."</p><p>They marched to the second floor as they pass Sabine's room Ezra was surprised as she leads them in a new direction "Where are we going?" he asked.</p><p>"Be patient, Ezra. We're already there." He didn't answer her. Ketsu knows he is angry at her, and she enjoys it when they finally entered a room.</p><p>It was big, as the first thing you'll notice is the glass wall in front of you, which showed the strong blizzard outside. Ezra never understood why the Wrens loved glass wall. And they call this place 'The Stronghold!'</p><p>In his left there was king-sized bed with white, grey sheet as big paint above it. Ezra opened his mouth saying, "Is this-" before Sabine interrupts, "Yes, my parent's room."</p><p>Ketsu could easy see the worry in his face "I don't think this good idea, Sabine."</p><p>"It is okay."</p><p>"This is your mother's room we are talking about!"</p><p>"Be at eas-"</p><p>Ketsu could easily see her assured, which only made Ezra hesitated. She just pushed him saying, "Look, be a good man and set up the fire," pointing to the big fireplace.</p><p>"Can't you feel the cold and let the lady prepare themselves?"</p><p>Ezra rolled his eyes walking away, muttering something. "F.. B..."</p><p>There was a pile of firewood. He threw some of it in it and pushed his lightsaber, few seconds and the fire reflected the light on the wall. He returns to two women, who were sitting next to each other.</p><p>"So…," he said, searching to break the silence. Ketsu walked in his direction. "How about a shower. Takes 10 minutes, you know give us some space. It will be a long night," she kissed his cheek and grabbed his balls.</p><p>"Awww!" Ezra tried to escaped her by backing off.</p><p>"What? I just touched them. Stop acting like a virgin."</p><p>Ezra pointed his finger to her face. "Don't ever do that again!"</p><p>She reached to his clothes, grabbing it and pulled him closer, saying, "No, I have the right to do whatever I want, Jedi."</p><p>"Ezra!" Sabine yelled, as if he was in the wrong to see her face. He just slapped Ketsu's arms and walked away.</p><p>"Oh, scary," she licked her lips.</p><p>"Can you stop that? He doesn't like it!"</p><p>Ketsu jumped onto the bed. "Soon, he will like it. Come help me empty the bag."</p><p>Sabine couldn't hid her curiosity and worries. "Hope she didn't bring any toys."</p><p>She first took few candles, not a surprise, with few makeup tools. A little extreme for Ketsu, but then a small gas stove, with a teapot.</p><p>"What the fuck? Why do you need this?"</p><p>That smile on her face as she reached inside her pocket, showing a little bag which she threw at Sabine.</p><p>She opened it. "Kai-Uwe," Sabine said. "Unbelievable."</p><p>It was one of the rarest plants that only lived in the mountain of few planets. It is poisonous but when boiled inside the water, it turned into medicine, and if it drunk before sex it will work as an infertile machine. It is a free ticket for unprotected sex. Ketsu really wants to go all the way out tonight.</p><p>Sabine says, "Where did you get something like this?"</p><p>Ketsu snatched the bag from her hand. "Not now, but later on, I need your help to prepare myself. I want Ezra to be speechless when he comes back, sis."</p><p>"Help me take this armour."</p><p>A few moments later, Ketsu was naked. It has been few years since someone last time saw her body. New scars, even her face didn't escape the fate. There is a big injury on her left chest, a fragment of a bomb which nearly pierced her heart.</p><p>Every wounds tells a story, muscles, everywhere for a warrior's body!</p><p>"Do you think Ezra will embrace this useless body in disgust?"</p><p>"No, Ezra never cares about that kind of thing."</p><p>For the first time, Ketsu smiled. "Please do my make up and also, let me help you."</p><p>"Me? No, no, I don't think it is a good idea."</p><p>Ketsu gave her a pencil saying, "You will make this so awkward."</p><p>Sabine gently traced the pencil across the edge of Ketsu's eyelids. She still remembered Ezra loving these purple eyes! After she finished, she put the pencil down as she grabbed a lipstick. It was a deep crimson, and she started to apply on her lips! As second goes by, Ketsu's lips crushed against each other with Sabine's voice. "Perfect."</p><p>"Good, now it is my turn."</p><p>As Ketsu finished for Sabine, they both lit the candles and a beautiful scent filled the room and then, Sabine started to prepared the Kai-Uwe, as the clean water turned into green-black. It was time for the last part of the ritual. She poured the drink into the white cup, holding it between her hands saying, "My sister in blood, my sister in arms, today I share my love and soul with you."</p><p>Pushing the cup, she opens her mouth. "And on my oath, I swear I will share, never take," and started drinking half of it.</p><p>Ketsu spoke, "Shit, this is so bad."</p><p>As he stepped into the streaming hot water, it felt so good on Ezra's skin. He started washing his body, rubbing his neck. "What a mess," he says after a few moments. He will sleep with Ketsu where Sabine is watching. May the Force be with me and hope his dick don't betray him.</p><p>Ezra returns to the room and was welcomed by the heavy scent of musk, as smoke spreads throughout the room, not so dense, but his stare was so focused on the four breasts staring at him, both women were naked. He expected this but not like this. He felt easy tingling through his dick, "Oh, shit!"</p><p>Ketsu was a gorgeous woman, with her long black hair and beautiful dark skin, with her breast twice the size of Sabine's with pink nipples. Those amethyst eyes and lips, it was his first time in his life that he compared Sabine to any woman who stood next to her no less gorgeous than Ketsu, and he could feel his lightsaber rise. In the end, Jedi are humans.</p><p>Ezra stood there, not moving a muscle. Ketsu was pleased at his reaction as she walked towards him as she moved to opened the knot of his white robe, letting it drop on the floor.</p><p>"There. Now, isn't this better?"</p><p>Now the three of them were naked. Ezra stared at Sabine, then Ketsu, trying figure out what is next?</p><p>Ketsu put both hands on either side of Ezra's face. "Look only to me, care only for me, love only me."</p><p>Then, she planted her lips on him, trying to sneaked her tongue in his mouth but Ezra kept his lips close. Ketsu expected that as she pushed her legs between his thighs, gentle kicking his ball. "Ahh" as he opened his mouth to scream. Her tongue penetrated deep inside his mouth he was kissing Ketsu, their lips smashing on each other, as Sabine stood there, watching.</p><p>No straggling left on him. He was lost in the pleasure as he held her head by the palm of his hand, with his other ran down grabbing her ass, pushing her closer, so close that he can feel her nipple piercing his chest. He was lost in lust.</p><p>Throughout the entire kiss, not a single word or sound uttered from Sabine. He closed his eyes, fearing to look behind facing the disappointed or terrifying stare. Ezra, you are the worst, as he was mating with another woman.</p><p>For Ketsu, it was different. She was a hungry beast who is feeding on his lips, screaming his name. "Ezra, come move," as she pushed him to the bed, he could feel she has one thought in her mind, to fuck him.</p><p>Ezra leaned back into the bed, feeling her weight crashing his chest. She was heavy. She finally released his lips as she sighed on his chest, looking down. "I expect more of a Jedi," looking back at his hard manhood. "You like it that much, bad boy?" Ezra felt shame as he turned, his face away from her eyes. Or the truth Sabine, how can he faced her after this.</p><p>Ketsu leaned down as she whispered, "This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It is the coward who sold you like a slave. Just enjoy yourself, let yourself free."</p><p>Ezra was so angry that he wished to kill that woman but, something was wrong. He could swear he felt her trembling. "Is this fear?"</p><p>She moved back as she held his dick between her hands. "Let me show you how a true Mandalorian suck."</p><p>Her hand was a little bigger than Sabine, as she could hold his dick in one hand. She stared at his dick. "A moment of hesitation?"</p><p>It was clear now. Quickly, she trusted his dick down into her mouth and vigorously sucked his hard cock, urging him to enjoy himself. "Ahh!" he tried to maintain his voice like a virgin.</p><p>"See, better than Sabine, isn't it" she stared at his cock.</p><p>He glanced at her. "She is far better than you, bitch."</p><p>"You're a liar. You just don't want to admit it. That's okay. I'll make you say it."</p><p>She pushed her hair behind her ears, giving him a closer look as she takes one finger and pushed it his back door.</p><p>Ezra felt a gentle tingling in his balls as his dick starts trembling. No one ever did that to him. "Look, Sabine. Look at him cum."</p><p>She continued her assault on his ass and stroked his dick with her other hand. Ezra gripped his hands on the sheets as he raises his hips. He was fighting with his climax. "Come on, Ezra. Let it all out. Show Sabine that you don't need her."</p><p>Ezra felt a swell in his chest as Ketsu swallowed his dick into her mouth. It happened! He let a wave of cum into her mouth. "Nooooo!" he screamed, forcing his seed back. It was painful but he did it. He will never give Ketsu the satisfaction as she kept sucking. He wanted to pull his dick out.</p><p>A few seconds later, she pulled her finger out of his ass and opens her mouth, showing Sabine his cum. At that moment, he knew this was not about fucking him. It was to humiliate Sabine. She then spat away in disgust.</p><p>"You really hold you ground, Jedi. I am impressed. You deserve a reward."</p><p>"You are the worst. Let's finish this and get out of my face, he challenged. As she heard his answer, she took his dick and pushed it into her womanhood saying, "You don't know her as I do. Ezra. She just a lying whore."</p><p>It was Ezra's first time with another woman. How can it this different? It was not tight or warm like Sabine's. And then, something was wrong.</p><p>His thought gets cut by Ketsu saying, "Look here, Ezra," she placed her hand on her abs. "You got your dick in me up here. Ready for the best night, Jedi?"</p><p>But he could only see her trembling arms and cold sweat. "Ketsu, I think-"</p><p>She didn't listened as she grabs his wrists and began riding him up and down. "Look at me, Sabine, you coward bitch. Look at me fucking your man."</p><p>The pain, he could feel it, Ketsu's pain. He stopped resisting her hand and looked at her face, noticing that tears.</p><p>"Is their coward her or you, Ketsu? Just finish and get lost."</p><p>She took her hand and slapped his face, screaming, "You only need to cum. You know nothing," she groped her bouncing breast together, squeezing them hard.</p><p>Ezra held her hips and pushed his dick deep inside of her. "Spill it out, Ketsu. You're a coward. Say it, let it out."</p><p>"You want to know? You want to know? Your love was hiding like a coward as the imperial scum raped me."</p><p>Ezra was pushing his seed deep inside. He has no control of his body as Ketsu landed on his body. He couldn't believe what he heard. He quickly retrieved his</p><p>member next to him.</p><p>She was washing her tears of pain. What a mess! This was so wrong from the beginning.</p><p>He turned around, looking at Sabine's face. Tears soaked on her cheek. Silence! "Sabine," he reached her hands, but she pushed it to her chest.</p><p>"I am sorry, I should've told you," she looked down as she has no power to face him. Shame, disgust, coward. All thoughts in her heard and one by one, it built a wall between them. Ezra knows her well. She built a wall between them, refusing to let him in. The stubbornness of a Mandalorian.</p><p>He squeezed her cold hand, remembering the first time he touched her skin. Living for generation in the icy planet, Krownest, doesn't come with no consequences.</p><p>"Cyar'ika" he kissed her hand, saying, "Ha a'taylir, sha ni!"</p><p>His Mando'a came out from his mouth like a broken sugar, trying his best. She could only answer him and felt his hands brushing away her tears.</p><p>"Sorry," Sabine said, as she kisses his fingers. "You deserved better than me."</p><p>"That's a lie! I never wished and loved other than you. Don't believe me? In the end, you marked me for life. It doesn't mean anything to you."</p><p>"But, but-" he interrupted her. "I don't care who judged you. In the end, I was just a child who ran away when he watched his parent taken by the Empire."</p><p>How she could forget the moment Ezra opens his heart to her? Telling her his worst memories. She shouldn't doubt him. There should be no lies between them. She pushed him as he laid down, hesitating to disappear.</p><p>Ketsu looked at him as she started kissing his scars. But when she dismissed his cheek, she understands. She kissed the wounds he took for her. She could easily noticed his cock hardened just by her kiss? She didn't even touch his lips. taking his semi-hard dick into her mouth, sucking for a moment before she started licking it down to his balls never taking her eyes from him.</p><p>She didn't need a word or even a voice. She knows his reaction before, even as she squeezed his ball with one hand and stroked his cock with the other, he reached to his hand for her arm, not to stop her but to share his pleasure as he pulls her close to him.</p><p>Laying her down her, he knelt between her legs, putting its on his shoulder and kissed her thighs, reaching to her womanhood. Ketsu didn't believed it herself when she started rubbing her legs against each other and pushing her hand between them. She didn't expect that she was soaking wet.</p><p>She looked at Ezra gentle licking Sabine's pussy, tasting it, then kissing her tight again as he said, "You like it, you want more, as playful as a little child."</p><p>He didn't need an answer as she could hear Sabine's moan as he licked it again. This was so different than her scream of agony. She felt tingling inside her as she saw him slipped two fingers deep inside, then holding Sabine's lips opened.</p><p>He sinked his tongue inside and started fucking her hole, making her moaned. She softly whimpered his name. "Cyar'ika, Ezra. Nadala."</p><p>He stopped as he found her hard and very sensitive clit, sucking it. Ketsu could see Sabine's tingling toes, and could tell that her orgasm was fast</p><p>approaching. She could only put her three fingers inside her pussy. Why didn't she asked him to lick her's like that? This was so hot!</p><p>Sabine thrusted her hips up, moaning as she squirted. Ketsu closed her legs. She couldn't believed what she saw. She was having an orgasm as her pussy tightened so forcefully on her fingers by just looking at them!</p><p>The room was silent, with only the sound of heavy breathing but that was not enough for Ezra. He licked his lips, then guiding his dick to Sabine's wet pussy. He gently pressed forward inside her. Sabine moaned, saying, "Eleck...Ahhh!"</p><p>She looked at her, spreading her legs wider, encouraging him to push into her as his cock slid inside. Ezra released a low moan. "Jate, jatne."</p><p>He stared straight into her eyes. The lust, desire, then love. The bond between the two of them. She could see his cock pressed deeper and deeper until he was buried inside her. Sabine wrapped her legs around him. Now, they are one.</p><p>Ketsu could feel the warmth inside her womb, something she forgot. Ezra started to move his hips slowly, in and out of Sabine. She could easily observed how it developed into a rhythm that kept Sabine moaning with pleasure. She could see her received a few small orgasms as her nails trailing on his back.</p><p>He felt her got closer. He started fucking her faster and harder as she kept her legs wrapped around, bringing her the most intense orgasm as she starts squirting hard, pulling his dick out. She could feel a drop of water on her face. What this was not the end and this ship has not only one captain.</p><p>Sabine moved out, pulling him down on the bed. She climbed on top of him, like a warrior claiming his prey. She pushed his dick deep inside her. He moaned as he grabbed her hips, helping her searched their rhythm. She could feel the bed shaking, not because the power but the synchronization of their moves, like one body, one soul.</p><p>Ezra soon grabbed her breasts and gently rubbed her nipples as she kept riding his dick. She could feel, this will not take much time as their climax built up, with their moans getting louder and louder.</p><p>"Sabine!"</p><p>"I know," she answered, putting her hand on his chest, pushing her hips down as Ezra pushed up. He let loose all of his cum deep inside her.</p><p>Sabine said, "Mark me for life."</p><p>Ezra didn't believe when he heard his mouth brushed her shoulders, biting it. Ketsu saw the blood running down but there was no pain and screams. That's when two Mandalorians sealed their bond.</p><p>Few seconds later, Sabine collapsed on top of him body, trembling with pleasure and saw Ezra pushing his dick inside and she can feel how his cock throbbed inside of her.</p><p>Ketsu could only feel jealousy for them. This is not sex, but just making love. How she could even replace Sabine. A bittersweet end, but she fulfilled her duty and promise!</p><p>She looked at Sabine on top of Ezra's heavy breathing like a virgin on her first night. She said, "Love birds, go take a shower and let me change the sheets that are soaking with their fluids."</p><p>Both were surprised that they heard her voice, living in their own world that they forgotten her existance. They walked together as Ketsu changed the sheets. When they're back, it was her time for a shower.</p><p>Sabine rested her head on Ezra's chest and covered them with a blanket, naked, like how a married couple sleep.</p><p>Sabine says, "I am sorry, but please don't hate Ketsu."</p><p>Ezra was tired. He really wanted to sleep but in his heart, he only felt pity for Ketsu and he knows he will shame her if he showed it? Better be cold and kind sometimes. He only said, "We will see."</p><p>Then, the door was opened. He could sense someone entered then sliding under the blanket as face pop up, saying, "Hi," Ketsu came to sleep with them.</p><p>Didn't the promise ended the moment he sleep with her. Now she dares sharing their bed. She even billowed his chest, facing Sabine as she put her legs onto his. This bitch has no shame.</p><p>"Hi," Sabine answered her, looking at each other. He sensed Ketsu's hands on his chest. "He is a man worthy of you. You have my blessing."</p><p>"I know that. In the end, he is a Jedi."</p><p>"A great catch," she laughed. Two Mandalorian women just talking about him, like a prey. Ezra rolled his eyes. That explains a lot!</p><p>But he didn't feel hate or anger as the two bonded, laughing and chuckling. Some wounds need to open for it to fully heal ,as they placed both hands on his chest.</p><p>Ezra held them tight to him as it is a long, cold night. Gave everyone of them a kiss. He just forgets it was one day of the two of them.</p><p>And sisters will always play together!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sisters always share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>threesom  with two hot Mandalorian</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note:English is not my first language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra felt tengling between his legs he opens his eyes as moving the sheets to see Ketsu and Sabine together playing with his dick. As Sabine lips stretched around Cockhead when Katsu liking the side..as their stare looking at him …</p><p>Ketsu smile: Good Morning Master Jedi</p><p>with Sabine release his dick from her mouth saying: Hi my Love …</p><p>But the only thing come from Ezra was his scream: Noooooooooo! As he gentles, push them using the force both women fall on theirs back!</p><p>Ketsu was first to react as she stood up:WTF you did that?!</p><p>Ezra takes the sheets to cover his hard dick: I am the one should ask you that?</p><p>ketsu looking at Sabine: You said he would like it ?!</p><p>Sabine scratching her head: Usually, he likes it a lot! ..</p><p>Ezra Point his finger at Ketsu: Stay away from me I will never sleep with you or even touch me …</p><p>You. Ketsu was surprise of his defensive: not like I bite your dick she than crawled to his direction..so close that her could feel her breast squeezing: Do you hate me ?:</p><p>Ezra: Yes! …..</p><p>Ketsu look down at his Visible hard dick that clear visible under the sheets: but he likes me?</p><p>Ezra couldn't argument with that..both women where hot and beautiful.. to feel this Lust?! He failed as a Jedi but he tries argument but Ketsu stop putting her finger on his mouth: hshhhhh! Only I need you r dick for Sabine and me to enjoy … site there like a good boy or you forget you are mine for two days. And I was so nice to let my little sis share you with me</p><p>Glarance at Sabine who only move her shoulder saying she can do nothing ..</p><p>Ezra rolled his eyes back: my the force be with me ...</p><p>ketsu throw the sheets away: i fear you need more than crawled next to her.. the sight of two mandalorian on their knees in front of jedi</p><p>Ezra felt a little proud..or Luck. maybe just the will of the force ..</p><p>"Go ahead, you first." Sabine says "Remember what i said"</p><p>Ketsu glanced up at Ezra who having a smile and gave her a node! "Bond with him"</p><p>Ketsu: like hell I will do that say to herself what she cares is only his dick.</p><p>Long thick his Manhood she takes it in her hand put it in her mouth and start move up and down a couple of times, feel of him against her tongue hard and thick</p><p>"how about glance at him," Sabine whispered in ketsu's ear pulling her hair back</p><p>she look up meeting Ezra's Blue eyes in pain and pleasure beating his lips she could feel that on his dick every part she licks kiss there was a reaction likea connection between them</p><p>"Oh fuck, she was right!" as her pussy start getting wet! she may enjoy it</p><p>he closes his eyes … he is coming but Sabine hand move pulling her away "stop"</p><p>Ezra heavy breath: why stop her! he complain</p><p>Sabine didn't respond just look at ketsu" if you keep that he will cum fast!And you need to toy with him"</p><p>" Oh, No!" Ketsu didn't believe what she heard Ezra was all hopeless there he is in her mercy!</p><p>ketsu put her fingers on Sabine's chin: you are the worst.</p><p>Sabine: only the people i like.. Staring at each other, their head gets close … then Sabine break saying: Look</p><p>Ezra's cock was dancing and throbbing in front of their eyes, displaying his desperation and begging for their attantion</p><p>Sabine leaned closer and wrapped her lips around Ezra's cock, the sheer sexuality of seeing her sucking Ezra she felt a needful ache between her legs</p><p>she joins her as Both their lips suking the side of his manhound Like undirect Kiss Ketsu though to herself ...even their tongues touch a couple of time like playing tag.</p><p>but both never touch the cockhead and they could hear Ezra Moaning .. Begging and even screaming!</p><p>"You're not playing fair," Ezra protested. then Sabine Stop: I have an idea ….. how about finish this with you boobs?!</p><p>Ketsu: my Boobs?!</p><p>Ezra: ooooh! He couldn't hide his surprise. and happiness</p><p>Sabine: see the little Loth-cat …; he was a good Boy I think he deserves a reward!you know my breast not that Big this will be his first time …</p><p>ketsu: are you sure? i mean this a first time</p><p>Sabine rolled her eyes: not like my breast will grow ….</p><p>Ezra: please can we just end this …..I am going crazy.</p><p>Sabine move behind Ketsu grip her breast they were big and heavy, and she didn't pass the chance to play with her nipple, Trapping Ezra's dick between them, he could feel the warmth</p><p>Ketsu was clues what to do next she could feel Sabine pressing on her back with Ezra tingling between her tits … it was strange but hot.</p><p>Ezra began thrusting in and out of her boobs as Sabine pressing ketsu tits together with her finger pinching her nipple</p><p>Ketsue start Moane/ ahhh …. What's happening</p><p>"That's it," Sabine said "You've got the idea. Then look at Ezra Keep moving</p><p>the warmth and the softness, of her big breast make his hips move faster: this feels good.</p><p>"I know" as she grasps tits together with her Kissing ketsu's neck and licking it whispering in her ears suck him Now! …</p><p>ketsu lean take the tip of spear inside her Mouth sucking it</p><p>Ezra: "Oooooohh, Ketsu, if...if you keep that up, I'm gonna... cum in your...mouth ah"</p><p>but ketsu didn't pull back. Instead, she started sucking hard she could feel the cum rushing inside her mouth she couldn't hold back anymore and pulled his throbbing cock out covering her with his seed ..</p><p>"What a mess" she looked at her breast cover with Ezra's cum could feel the strong smell … like flower? not that bad … why she even think like that … this not her first time .. her though cat with sabine learned over as she start licked his splattered cum ..Sucking her nipple grabbing her breast she never felt this good then she look up licking what left of his cum on her chin and face</p><p>" That's hot" Ezra saying with evil smile didn't take much for her to finish every drop</p><p>" how can you eat that" Ketsu say pointing at Sabine licking her lips</p><p>" Oh believe me it growth on you .. and the best when i share ….."</p><p>Sabine! Ezra interrupting her</p><p>"Ooopse!" as she moves to take his half hard dick and start cleaning it. the sound the playful tongue licking it. for Ketsu was strange feeling</p><p>"why are you doing that?! He already cum it is filthy!" ketsu ask her licking the tip of his manhood digging for the last drop of his cum</p><p>"because he is my love, my partner and will never hesitate to do the same for me there is no filthy place between us."</p><p>Ketsu felt tied on her chest jealousy. angry ?: envy to be part of this thing bond...</p><p>"enough!" Ezra says trying to finish. This game</p><p>"to hate that much Master jedi" ketsu say</p><p>Sabine chuckle: I think he had two or more loud in him look how his dick still hard.</p><p>They stood there thinking what next Ezra was refusing the lead and two women has no plan they are just enjoying playing with his dick but when it comes</p><p>To sex no one was eager for it or simple not ready for that step</p><p>then a brilliant idea come to her Mind"hey Sabine did you ever try the Mandalore way"</p><p>"How I even forget that" hitting her forehead</p><p>Ezra worries "Mandalore way?!"</p><p>ketsu gave him evil smile "You will really enjoy that"</p><p>Sabine was a little scary "I don't think he can take both of us we may break him"</p><p>Ezra:Break him! .. you two there is limit I will not do anything dangerous! I start to get enough of you bullshit.</p><p>Ketsu: stop it. Master Jedi you act like spoiled Kid I will only fuck you</p><p>Ezra Instinct his hand back his: on my dead body!</p><p>Ketsu rolled her eyes: not like that moron! But it is really not that bad...</p><p>Sabine move Slap the backhead of Ketsu: you stupid let me handle it.</p><p>as she moves at Ezra putting her finger on his chest kissing his nipple "cyar'ika"</p><p>"That will not work" as his hand playing with her hair</p><p>Do I ever hurt you as she moves kissing his lips?</p><p>No!Ezra answer as his start fingering her womanhood</p><p>"it just strange position some Mandalorian women do for their lover it is pretty hard but believe me is Hot"</p><p>"So why you never ask for it" a clever answer of Ezra Sabine, though</p><p>her smooth talk will not change his mind, but she has another card to play.</p><p>"Sorry, I mean I though you are not ready for the task only strong man a true mandalrian can do it."</p><p>the pride of Jedi and his manly still hots headed it when it comes his ability and the fool don't get she already let him Mark her! no mandalorian ask for more honor than that</p><p>"Like hell I can't handle it bring it I will take whatever you throw at me."</p><p>"My shining Jedi Knight, I know you can do it" with grin on her face as she moves away.</p><p>Oh, no.. Ketsu could see the disappoint on Ezra's face hopeless knowing what he says. The way Sabine manipulate him</p><p>"You or me," Sabine says to her …</p><p>"I thought this my night I am on the lead" little sis</p><p>"Rock paper scissors, I let it have on o his first tittsjob and i will not back up for a second." with eyes full of challenge</p><p>Few second later: yes! Ketsu scream...As she wins the round</p><p>"this really not my Lucky day" looking at Ezra "we can fight the fate she will lead"</p><p>like a helpless kid..Ezra look at the Mandalorian playing on his fate like a child game.. he would run, but he knows that can't do that only accepting what coming for him! ..</p><p>ketsu move at him: if i hurt, I will stop.</p><p>But Ezra couldn't believe it she looks at him with the eyes of a predator!</p><p>She takes his legs and pushing them up her shoulder.</p><p>"That was Easy" Ezra thought to himself but Ketsu pushed his Legs even further that his ankles were at her ears! As she gives it a kiss "Nice leg"</p><p>Ezra didn't like this position as his back start hurt a little!"Aww" with his head bsack the end of the bed...</p><p>"Hold a little Ezra" Sabine says</p><p>her hand move grabbed his semi hard dick aim it to Ketsu's pussy and when it gets enter</p><p>"Ow, this hurt my back," Ezra says then Ketsu shifted his leg to change his position.</p><p>Ketsue: Better!</p><p>Ezra node as now he could feel the warmth of her pussy! And the sight of her breast!</p><p>"I will move Ezra" as she moves up and down as their hips smash.</p><p>Ohhh! It was hard for Ezra to breath as every time she slams down with her hips he feels like his soul out of his Body! with her starting move fast</p><p>Sabine:you Fucking the shit out of him like a woman as she starts rubbing her womanhood.</p><p>Ketsu lustfully Mountain Ezra she could feel his throbbing dick inside eager to change it position!, Ohh! My God I never Know Fucking a man feel this good</p><p>As Ezra start Moaning in pleasure or Pain. he felt his dick will break a part.</p><p>but that was not enough for her! She wants more she wants control she wants dominait him! As she starts pushing his dick all the way down to the base, he was hitting the best spot!She then grabs his leg and pushes it down to his Shoulder.</p><p>Nooo! Ezra scream in pain, It was uncomfortable he could feel her nipple on his chest she is so close as he stare at her purple eyes she commands him: take that Tongue and give me a kiss and will make it end Ezra!</p><p>the Pain and pleasure the tiet on his chest! He was on his limit he didn't care he wants to be free the pain to end! Taking his tongue out Tear come of his eyes</p><p>he submission to her will!</p><p>Enough! sabine say as she push ketsu back: you are hurting him!</p><p>Finally, she stop as Ezra finally could catch his breath!</p><p>"damn we were close, look at his feet shaking he may look hurt but he like it"</p><p>"Sabine please help me" Ezra start begging her!</p><p>as a quick thinking Ketsu make her move</p><p>Ketsu: Ok you can read his stupid Tongue we can have three orgasm a win win?"</p><p>Ezra could see all his hope crashing as Sabine move and site on his mouth.</p><p>she didn't hesitate! As she commands him to Lick her pussy!</p><p>Sabine's back facing her she hate that couldn't see Ezra's Painful face but a little sacrifice to enjoy this more! She could fuck him all day!</p><p>Sabine spread her pussy lips apart leading Ezra tongue to her clit as her leg on his shoulder denying him any way to move behind ketsu tightened her grab on his ankles as she spread his legs, her Pussy start getting wetter and wetter</p><p>Ezra could fee it down to his ass!</p><p>She poses his dick at best angle for penetrating and sinking it out to her base she couldn't take it longer she wants his seed deep inside of him! Her womb was on fire.</p><p>she hears Sabine moaning as she enjoy Ezra's tongue she takes one hand of Ezra's leg as she grasps Sabine's breast make her scream Ahhhhh! Ketsu!</p><p>" You like it" she then push her close as her nipple inpling on her back Licking her neck then her ear!</p><p>"let's all cum together" Yes answer Sabine as she takes Ezra's head pushing his tongue inside...With Ketsu start violently Fucking him</p><p>"Ooohh, Ezra, Sabine..., I'm gonna...gonna cum let it all out Ezra ...ahhhh!</p><p>She slaps her hips down,Ezra shot a huge load with a muffled moan deep inside of her as Sabine scream in pleasure.</p><p>Love Pain pleasure three bodies were shaking the orgasms hit them simultaneously. Passing through their bodys</p><p>" Aghh!... Goddd! Godd! Ohhhhhhhh ..."a mix of their cries</p><p>Ketsu could feel his semen spurted into her pussy, streaming into her deepest parts,No..she is the one sucking it hard ….she didn't believe herself!</p><p>she let her head collapse on Sabine's at Ezra rolling his eyes back..Did they kill him?! ...but the bastard Dick still throbbing inside of her letting his last drop of Milk..</p><p>she Kiss the biting Mark on Sabine's shoulder taking her breast between her hand</p><p>Ketsu: this the best orgasm I ever have..</p><p>Sabine Yes...i cum so hard a few more second i could squirt …</p><p>Ketsu: you could drowning him.. move..I think we broke your man</p><p>As they rise from.. him Ezra could finally take a deep breath, Sabine sitting on her back looking at Katsu open her pussy lips letting a thick white load.</p><p>Ketsu: thanks God i drink the Kai-Uwe ..or i will definitely get pregnant ..</p><p>Sabine: that will not bother me...no, I would love to see that.</p><p>that Respond surprise Ketsu ..she never thought of it like that.. she just brushes it: don't take it serious.</p><p>in meantime ….Ezra was burn in deep rage of hate.. every part of his Body he will take his revenge.</p><p>his rage anger hates to that one person he rise Looking at Ketsu: You….!</p><p>Sabine: Oh No ….</p><p>He pushed her down on her back, pinning her arms She struggled to be out of his grip but she couldn't … all her training Muscle power fade away! as she Look at the looming dark shadow …."Not Again" as she Look at his dick</p><p>she was like a doll ready to be broken she Close her eyes swimming in the darkness accepting her fate …. Sabine she screams:Ezra!</p><p>But nothing happens …only a warm feeling on her forehead … she opens her eyes see Ezra Kissing her saying:I am Sorry!</p><p>The deep of emotion she feel, his regret shame …; this warm feeling is so different for her, like the time he makes love to Sabine</p><p>she could feel his grips loose on her arms when he starts to move away she Just take his arm to pull him back … Ezra was confusing she herself was.</p><p>she simply didn't want him to go… For a second they look at each other trying find answer to this awkward situation.</p><p>" Let me help" Sabine come as she takes Ezra's dick push it slowly into Ketsu</p><p>"Oh … he is really Big" ketsu say …</p><p>Sabine Can't hide her proud, she leans down to take on of Ketsu Nipple in her mouth</p><p>"Shit," Ezra says it is like ketsu inner muscle Clinch on his dick..; he Look at her and see her face blush "you little..."</p><p>he leans next to Sabine kissing her scars "You scars are beautiful" Sabine lick her Boobs " so your skin..</p><p>"You two.. you make this weird stop it" but they both could see that she enjoy it " Come on admitted " as both continued to fondle her breasts</p><p>"Nghhh... Ohh", she can't help it. they already eat her alive she loves every touch of them…</p><p>Ezra rise from her as he starts moving his hips Sabine moved her finger down searching for ketsu clit she came instantly.n The constant pleasure from both areas was too much for her too bare</p><p>" I am coming …..Oh fuck yes!"Her body shivered and vibrated as the intense orgasm exploded out of her, squirting enough to push Ezra's dick out</p><p>"Holy shit" Ezra says Looking at ketsu tingling with Sabine Still rubbing her Clit!</p><p>Ketsu, that moment was in the dream of land peak of her pleasure asking a simple question" Sabine Kiss me"</p><p>it was a surprise for her Looking at Ezra who gave her a simple node approve of it</p><p>Sabine straddled Ketsu,She scooted down far enough to line up their pussies, one on top of the other.</p><p>"You Naughty Girl" Sabine says</p><p>Feeling her breast touch, hers pussy on pussy was enough to make her orgasm she dreams of this … years ago from moment she saw her and now she never let her desire out the fear of rejecting hate but Just for this time was enough for her</p><p>Sabine pressed her mouth harder against ketsu lips, her tongue began to swirl around her, then she took her bottom lip in her mouth and sucked on it, gently bitten it " You Love this" with Ketsu answer : Yes please Kiss me more</p><p>she then start Rubbing their pussy together as continually kissing and fondling each other</p><p>Ezra look at them feeling No jealousy or envy he was happy for Ketsu Open her heart and Sabine to forgive her … Love can come in a different way!</p><p>" Hey lover … why are you stood there playing with your dick"</p><p>Ezra: it is ok …. don't mind me enjoying your time</p><p>" move your Sorry ass and Fuck Us Jedi," Ketsu said ordering him.</p><p>Sabine: are you sure?</p><p>" i don't care as long as i have your lips."</p><p>Sabine :i may hock on this feeling</p><p>Ketsu kissed Sabine as much sexual passion as she could while their nipple smashes on each other it may be her last time</p><p>Ezra didn't Know who will start with as the two Pussy where dripping wet but the Look of his seed from ketsu pussy remind him it is time for payback her</p><p>he slid his dick into with one trust deep inside her!</p><p>" oooh" as she breaks the Kiss … Ezra was hitting her best spot.</p><p>His dick was so thick, and it seemed to fill her completely. He pounded into her with an urgency that make her on the verge of cumming.</p><p>" Stop thrusting like you taking revenge of me …ahhh!" Ketsu said begging</p><p>but Sabine take her chin between her finger "so why you look like you enjoy it" let me help you as she takes her tongue between her lips and start Suing it</p><p>She was slave to their touch and pleasure but the moment before she climaxed everything stopped.</p><p>before she Notice the moaning of Sabine "Bastard why so suddenly"</p><p>Looking at her little hand move down pinch her clit! Sabine start trembling as a wave after wave of exquisite pleasure hit her body</p><p>even Ezra complains: you never be this tight … easy on me!</p><p>" But … But you two are Killing me" Sabine complains</p><p>Ketsu: let me help you..as she pushes her face down Loop their tongue in long kiss seeing that Ezra say: i think i have good idea.</p><p>as he starts taking turns between their pussies ready to give them the gift of life</p><p>the three where at the verge of a major orgasm Ketsu tight her feet on Sabine hips smashing their clit giving Ezra easy pass to their hole</p><p>Sabine: I am Cumming ….</p><p>Ketsu: Together … as Ezra shot a huge load inside Both of them never breaking his rythme pushing deep inside of them like Putting his own soul</p><p>the three collapsed in a pile of sweat and cum with only their heavy breath</p><p>Ketsu: i …. Though … will never … get better orgasm. but this is best</p><p>Sabine: give me a Kiss.</p><p>and Ezra complains! My back … hurt</p><p>Epilogue</p><p>Sabine wake up first see Ketsu Billow her breast grabs on them...with her sleep on Ezra his shoulder! she move slowly … The sun was up</p><p>Looing at the bed at Ketsu and Ezra! how this relationship will change them</p><p>she quickly takes a shower then come to wake up</p><p>"Ketsu! Ezra! Wake up"</p><p>both of them struggle to wake up but Ketsu soon scream"Holy shit Rau will kill me i am late"</p><p>" The Wedding!" Ezra said</p><p>Sabine: Both fast take a shower when i clean this mess pointing to the Wed bed it was a big mess</p><p>when they stood up Sabine Slap Ketsu's ass as she gives Ezra a morning kiss</p><p>assuring them to finish fast</p><p>as Both in the shower Ketsu look at Ezra's back a silence between them as washing his hair</p><p>"Sorry" she say with the quiet face …</p><p>" nothing to be sorry " Ezra respond with warm gentle voice so different than his hateful one</p><p>"is this pity" Looking down</p><p>he turn around looking at her face " i know Mandalorian to never do that what happen we only look forward! aren't this your way"</p><p>Ketsu chuckle" You are real one"</p><p>Ezra: after what you did last night the last thing i expect</p><p>Ketsu Laugh she can see why Sabine love this Man … but what's waiting for her?! just work and honor!</p><p>Ezra put his hand on the wall Look at her eyes!</p><p>" What?!" Ketsu said</p><p>" Come with us" Ezra said</p><p>Ketsu" what you mean"</p><p>his hand touch her breast slid down to her ass then he left her leg, seeing His hard dick</p><p>" Stop Ezra" Ketsu with a warning Voice " one more step and will tear up Your dick"</p><p>" you would stop if it was Sabine" Ezra said as his eyebrow rise</p><p>" So you Know what a pity, that you notice that" Ketsu look down in shame</p><p>" Yes every time she touch you react but why feeling shame" Ezra said</p><p>" what do you mean" Ketsu</p><p>" an ex Jedi … a dishonor Mandalorian … and a wife...a Clan of three "</p><p>as he pressed his mouth against her and slid his dick inside.. with Ketsu accepting him and kissing him back ...with few second she break the kiss saying: are you asking me to be your wife!</p><p>No Ezra say: we want be our Wife Sabine then Notice at Sabine Looking at them but she could only say :Yes Yes make me your wife Impregnated me</p><p>as Ezra left her from the ground start moving his hips sinking his dick deep inside her with ketsu Nail scratching his back … he is her husband Now</p><p>it didn't take Long with Sabine move behind Ezra Kissing Ketsu</p><p>with him letting out his seed deep inside of her</p><p>it was the first step in Building the Strongest Clan in Mandalorian history</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: i want to write Ezra with Harem of Sabine Ahsoka and Hera ... with many diffrent sex scene ...i start with Sabine x Ahsoka any one interest</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i get help edit this chapitre this why english are ok .....but second chap is note so i hope get help to fix it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>